


【锤基】一段旅途

by yasedelin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasedelin/pseuds/yasedelin
Summary: AU，各种黄暴警告，懒得加TAG了





	【锤基】一段旅途

人对人是狼。  
——[英]希拉里·曼特尔   
1\. 人对人是狼（1）  
Tony Stark带着他的侍从Jarvis走在下城区的巷道上，小道中间聚集着散发着臭味的水滩，偶尔周边住户养的鸡群会扑扇着翅膀跑过，将污水溅得行人满腿，他低着头，走得很快，披风和袍脚拍打着他的小腿，像是要避开这种脏污和味道，灵活的穿过行人与挑着货担的小贩，在巷道尽头的酒馆前停下脚步，Jarvis为他的主人推开门。  
“去准备马车，一小时后我要出城。”Tony说。  
“是，主人。”年轻的侍从弯腰行礼，转进一旁的胡同中，片刻就不见了踪影。  
Tony折了折长袍的领口，确定披风别针在它的位置上，踏入酒馆的门廊。  
他这次进城的时间有些早，酒馆还没什么客人，角落里有个醉汉似乎是从昨晚喝到了今晨才刚刚睡着，中间那张桌子上坐了六个男人，低声交谈着，鼓鼓囊囊的行李堆在他们脚边，桌面上堆满了饱腹的面包、馅饼和香肠，看起来是已经售完了手上的货物，将要离开王都的商人。  
帮手的小女仆正在清理一旁小桌上的残羹和酒杯。  
酒馆老板在吧台里擦拭着酒杯，听到脚步声后看向来人，笑容浮现在她的面孔上，连满头的红发都似乎一并亮起来，“早上好呀，Stark先生，好久不见，有什么我能为您服务的？”   
“早上好，Pepper小姐，请给我一杯麦酒，烤薄饼配干酪，两根肉肠。”  
“好的，请稍等。” Pepper招呼小女仆过来，吩咐她去厨房拿食物，自己在吧台下取了酒杯，从酒桶里满了一杯麦酒递给Tony：“一个银币，谢谢惠顾。”  
Tony解下披风搭在椅背上，坐上吧台前的高脚椅，从外套口袋里掏出一枚银币，印有国王头像的那一面向上，按住银币推给对方。  
Pepper将银币放进围裙的口袋中，又用抹布擦了擦Tony面前吧台上不存在的灰尘。  
Tony拿起杯子喝一口麦酒，若有所思地说。“我上次来这个价格还能给我再加一份炖肉。”   
“王都的食物价格每天都在变，到冬天的时候，这些就要五个银币了。”  
小女仆端着两个托盘出来，将其中一份放上吧台，端着剩下那份蔬菜汤去了中间的大桌。  
Pepper接过托盘放在Tony面前，听见他低声快速地说了一句，“阿斯嘉德的那位今早进了城。”  
她从抽屉中拿出餐具为Tony布上，咽了一口口水，让自己的声音变得平静，“昨天舞会上国王邀请了娜塔莉亚小姐跳开场舞，人们都说她有可能成为未来的王后陛下。”  
然后他们都不再说话。  
Tony吃得很慢，将薄饼撕成小片，香肠切碎在碟子里。  
直到中间那张桌子的人陆陆续续起身，背上行囊离开。小女仆摇醒了醉汉，将他扶出门外。  
一种莫名的情绪像是攥住了Tony的喉咙，他放下了餐具，对Pepper说：“我今天会出城。”  
Pepper 没有问他什么时候会再来，他们一直分多聚少，于是她说：“祝顺利。”  
Tony看着Pepper的眼睛，缓缓地说：“厄尔加特的冬天太冷了，酒馆也不一定有什么生意，我在南方买了一片樱桃园，等我跑完这趟回来，我们就离开这里，去南方定居。”   
“哦？或许您应该为了南方的产业在那边另聘请一位理事。”没有了其他人，Pepper的语气也变得轻松。  
“不不，” Tony扯了扯长袍的领子，来缓解那种窒息感，他知道自己在说什么，但是他不知道自己该怎么表达，“你是否愿意和我共享Stark家族的财产？”  
“阁下打算给我几分的分成？” Pepper停下了手中的活计，将手放入围裙的兜里，看向Tony，认真地问道。  
“不是分成，我的意思是，呃，那个，”一时间词语无法在Tony Stark聪明的脑子里成型，它们像是卡了壳，而变得断断续续，词不达意。  
“你愿不愿意冠上Stark家的姓氏？” 最终他问。  
Pepper眨了眨眼，忍了几秒，还是笑了起来，她说：“Stark先生，我不得不说，这恐怕是我人生中见过的最不正式的求婚。”   
“不过，看在那片南方樱桃园的面子上，我同意了。”  
“因为你说的没错，厄尔加特的冬天冷得无法忍受。”  
2\. 人对人是狼（2）  
五月的天气已经开始转热，阴冷的宫殿里带着一股散不去潮气，哪怕名贵的熏香也掩盖不了其中发霉腐烂的味道。  
Thor心不在焉地盯着脚下三步开外的一片大理石砖，上面带着丝丝缕缕暗红的颜色，他能肯定上次他被召唤而来时它不是这个颜色的。  
不知道是那个倒霉蛋的血曾浸透了那块白色的石砖，那个出血量应该是脖颈，倒下的地方应该就是他现在所站的位置，想到这里，Thor胃里升起一股冰凉滑腻的恶心感。  
他的家族世代为王室服务，处理那些不方便被公开贬谪又对王室有威胁的政治人物，只是这任继位的新王，是个不折不扣的疯子。  
“最近王宫里发生了一些事情，你需要将我最小的弟弟带回你的领地散散心。”  
啧，先王第二任夫人所生下的孩子，Helbindi继位到现在，那个倒霉的孩子还从未离开这座宫殿出现在世人面前过。Thor以为Helbindi早就自己处理掉这个同父异母的兄弟了，毕竟那位小王子颇受先王宠爱，还未成年之时便受封公爵之位，统领约顿海姆北境，只是先王怜惜他年幼丧母，不舍得他去往那么遥远的地方而将他一直留在王宫之中。  
“听说你有一些特殊的喜好，Thor，我并不在乎你是否会多一个无名的性奴，但是我不想在年底的宴会里，看到他出现在我的左侧。”  
“如您所愿，陛下。”又一个牺牲品，闷热的空气和厚重的觐见礼服加在一起让Thor有些烦躁，面上却毫无波动，恭敬地垂着头。  
“陛下，公爵殿下过来了。”  
一阵脚步声传来，Thor不着痕迹地往边上瞥了一眼他的新猎物，他的到来让侍卫打开了大门而带入一阵初夏的凉风，冲淡了室内混合的沉闷气味。  
Thor的情报中对这位年轻的公爵有着寥寥几句的记载，体弱多病，爱好艺术，精通诗歌与绘画，都是些活不久的属性。  
他大概是直接从画室被叫来的，黑色半长的头发随意地用一条翠绿色的丝带绑在脑后，露出光洁的额头，身上只有一件朴素的灰色袍子，胸前和袖口都站上了绿色的颜料，干燥边缘处微微泛白，中间的地方明亮而湿润。  
就像那双眼睛。  
“陛下。”被传唤来的公爵行了一个礼。  
Thor将视线重新挪回到那块地砖上，数着上面浸血的纹路，Helbindi也许在怀疑他，Thor暗自想到，这段时间Helbindi发疯得太频繁，每天都有数道死刑的命令下达，明地里和暗地里的，那些经过Thor暗杀命令，一些被执行了，一些被巧妙地替换了。  
所以Helbindi才会将他从领地里召至王都，把这位很少出现在众人面前的小王子塞给他。  
这比笼络和奖赏看起来更像是试探。  
“我从未离开过厄尔加特，阿斯加德离这里远吗？”结束了和国王的对话，公爵侧过身对Thor说。  
Thor不得不从地板上将目光转开，这个年轻的王族的确如情报所言皮肤病态的苍白，嘴唇不自然的嫣红，常年接触有毒颜料的画家共通的毛病。  
“快马加鞭的话，七天就能抵达。”Thor说。  
“那真是一段漫长的旅程，请让我先告退去准备一些衣物和用品，哥哥？”  
那双眼睛里还有着不合时宜的天真，被保护得太好的孩子。  
“您无需准备任何东西，我的奴仆们已经为您备好了一切。”Thor接口说，不用想就知道上面那条多疑的毒蛇更希望他的最后一个兄弟和威胁赶快死去。  
Thor不想在这个节骨眼上惹麻烦。  
在这个世界上，只有残忍的人才能够活得更久。  
“伯爵领地上还有些事情，不要耽搁了，现在就出城。”果然，Helbindi说。  
有好几秒钟青年都茫然无措楞在那里，直到Helbindi走下王座，离开殿堂，才回过神，他转过身来歉意地对Thor笑了笑，有些羞涩地说道：“感谢您的体贴，请您稍等，让我换一身便于出门的衣服。”  
“请便。”刚才那句不过是客套话，Thor的马车里还真没有能供这位公爵使用的私人物品和衣物。  
“很快就好。”  
“我在侧厅等您，殿下。”Thor并不在乎这点时间，哪怕这位公爵收拾上几个小时也无所谓，等出了城，天黑之后荒郊野外的，随便找个地方处理了便是。  
真把他囚禁在阿斯加德才是更加麻烦的事情，北境盛产铁矿而囤有重兵，前国王大手一挥，将这些都拨在小儿子名下，也怪不得Helbindi一接任就软禁了人，想弄死又忍到现在才动手。  
要不是这位公爵从未去过他自己的领地，现在王座上搞不好就不是Helbindi那个神经病了。  
当然Thor也没觉得一个艺术家坐在那里会好到哪里去，约顿海姆这两代国王的统治下，肥得都是那些贵族们，大多数农民一生都没有吃上过一顿饱饭，穷困潦倒，水深火热。  
侧厅左面墙上智慧泉水的壁画，袒露着胸脯的女神和伏在草丛之中的羔羊，Thor盯着看了好一会儿，也欣赏不出什么意境，只觉得乏味。  
“阁下，这是陛下给您的礼物。”两个内务官走进来，一个怀里抱着一只二十寸左右长的木箱，走在前面那个品级高一些的说着，打开箱子。  
“放到我的马车上去。”  
Thor扫了一眼，说。  
3\. 人对人是狼（3）  
内务官前脚刚走，公爵就匆匆忙忙地回来了，快得超出Thor的预期。他的东西不多，只有一个小小的盒子，在王宫里也没有享受到应有的待遇，而自己抱在怀里。黑色金边的皇室礼服也有些偏大，层层叠叠的，将人显得越发清瘦。  
“让您久等了。”见Thor的目光落在他的领口上，又有些赧赧地解释道：“我以前胖一些，领地很贫瘠，收不上什么税。”  
谁知道呢，北境严寒，但也不至于让一个公爵窘迫至此。  
宫殿里闷热得要命，礼服的领结汗滋滋地贴在Thor的脖子上，他甚至都懒得再敷衍一句，对着公爵微微颔首做了一个请的手势。说真的，自从老Odin将家族的使命交给他之后，每一次来厄尔加特Thor都特别厌烦，连带着这里四季分明的天气也觉得令人憎恶。  
“那些人都坐在路边干什么？”  
“乞讨。”  
“他们不工作吗？”  
“没有工作。”  
“那儿有一个孩子，他真瘦。还有一个女人抱着她的婴儿，他们看起在挨饿。”  
“嗯。”  
“我母亲给我留下了一只镶了宝石的金杯，能给他们吗？”  
“不能。”  
“我还有几个银币——”  
“如果您还想顺利出城的话，我的殿下，请安静地坐在马车里，否则您会被那群贪婪的渣滓扒得连内裤都不会剩下。”  
Thor忍无可忍地一把拉上车窗上天鹅绒布的帘幕，沉声说。因为这家伙的存在，Helbindi在他的护卫团里加了三个大队的近卫军，已经让Thor够头疼的了。  
现在他快要被这个从没有踏出过王宫一步的家伙搞疯了。马车一离开宫殿，这位殿下就再也无法保持自己该有的矜持，东张西望，喋喋不休，片刻也不得安宁。  
他真想现在就掐死他。  
Thor连解带扯地松开领结，随手甩在一旁，坐在对面的家伙终于察觉到了他的烦躁，老实地闭上了嘴。  
马车在石板路上轻微摇晃，关上窗帘后车厢内空气变得浑浊，Thor满脸都写着不想聊天的表情，年轻的公爵不一会儿就打起了瞌睡，毫无防备窝成一团。他对他的处境一无所知，大概还以为是换一个地方继续被软禁而已。  
他的眉毛细长，略微阴柔，睫毛也是，卷翘而浓密，轮廓到是随了前王后有几分美艳。那件外袍太不合身了，他半张脸都埋进了领子里。  
Thor仔仔细细将对方打量评断了一番，依旧提不起丝毫兴致，他更希望这是一个简单的暗杀任务，然后他只需要伸出手，轻松地拧断对方的脖子。  
而不是还要用上座椅下那箱东西。  
关于Thor喜爱男色的谣言还是他自己散布出去的，原本他是男女皆可，为了不让Helbindi利用联姻将手伸进他的领地，还特地夸大了他的特殊喜好。  
事实就是这位公爵压根就不在他猎艳的范围内，Thor讨厌去触碰过于单纯的生命和没有经验的处子，显然对方两者都占了个全。他习惯在领地里挑个经验丰富的男孩儿，给他足够的金钱，消耗彼此过剩的精力，你情我愿。  
糟心。  
Thor叫停了马车，打开车门，这个举动吵醒了睡梦中的公爵，他迷迷糊糊地揉着眼坐起身，随着他的动作领子垮到了一边，整个右肩都裸露出来。  
Thor头也没回地下了车，领地随行而来的侍从替他牵来马，递上马鞭。  
策马跑过一段平原后他放慢了速度，让后面的卫队和侍从们跟上来，那个给他送来箱子的内务官谄媚地上前，轻声问道：“阁下不满意？”  
“年纪太大了。”Thor冷淡地说，在他所编织的谣言里，他不光喜爱男色和残酷的性虐，还偏好未长成的男孩。  
公爵的个头挺高，比起强壮的Thor来也矮不了多少，成年的男子身段不够柔软，根本无法享受乐趣。  
内务官发出一声轻笑，说道：“毕竟是个美人呢。”  
见Thor不再回答，他又觉得自讨没趣，讪讪地笑笑下去了。  
傍晚时Thor看到了公爵所提到的那只金杯，公爵拿着它在水井旁，小心翼翼地在拉起的水桶里舀水，礼服的袖摆很长，他将它们挽在臂弯里，露出一截细如柴火般的手臂。扎营的骑士和内务官们在不远处聊天，有人看到了，也只是冷淡地瞟过一眼，完全没有要上去帮一把的意思，Thor带来的侍从和护卫没有伯爵本人的吩咐，也一样对那位原本身份高贵的囚徒视而不见。  
公爵在车厢里睡了大半天，嘴唇干燥得都皱出沟壑，连着喝了几杯水，才收起杯子，走向停在另一侧的马车。  
到是个让人省心的囚徒。  
路过那群聊天的骑士时，有个人嘻嘻哈哈的攥住了他的手臂，引得周围一群人哄然大笑，Thor皱了皱眉，怎么说也是他的任务，他讨厌被人指染。  
他正要上前，看似温吞懦弱的年轻公爵却意外地厉声喝道：“放手！”  
他脸上凛然的神情略有几分王室的气概，竟把那几条走狗呵斥的没敢再动一步，Thor还想看看这个张牙舞爪的兔子怎么收场，哪知道公爵趁着这个空隙，一把挣脱桎梏，飞快地跑开了。  
也是，他甚至没有自保的武力。  
即便Thor不出手去做那些，迟早会有人来完成Helbindi的指令。  
那天夜里他们赶到最近的居住地，镇上的男爵热情地接待了这群从王都而来的贵客，并将自己庄园里最好的房间安排给亲王殿下居住，当然，他也没有忘记将伯爵的房间安置在旁边，Thor在休息前确认了一遍他的任务没有逃走并锁上唯一的窗户正要离开，公爵开口制止了他。  
“伯爵大人，请留下来。”  
那件过大的礼服已经被庄园里的侍女们收去打理了，他穿着一件白色的丝绸睡衣，赤脚套着双羊绒的拖鞋，愈发显得单薄。  
“我需要你的帮助。”  
4\. 人对人是狼（4）  
“我非常害怕。”Loki说，这话大概是难得的一句真实感受。  
Loki的母亲只是北境一位男爵的女儿，严酷的环境让领地里穷得连维持一天三顿的税都收不起来，不像他哥哥们的母族那样拥有政治中心的领地，富裕而血统高贵。Laufey病重之时就曾示意他马上回领地，按照约顿海姆的法律，第一任王后所生的三个孩子，都比Loki优先享有继承权，因为被过度的偏爱，他的哥哥们显然都不会给这个最小的弟弟什么好的下场。  
Laufey的想法并没有错，只是那个时候，Loki已经无法离开王都了，近卫军几乎完全被Helbindi控制，王都之外，大贵族的私兵们猎杀一个没有带护卫队的王子，就像杀只小鸡仔那么容易。  
唯有佯装无知留在王宫，也许还能有一线生机。  
Laufey去世后，他的几个儿子相继死于非命，Helbindi做得并不高明，傻子才会相信吃面包噎死和被火鸡骨头卡死这种事情在一周内出现是正常现象。Helbindi并不是从未对Loki下过手，哪怕Loki总是呆在他的房间和画室里。床铺上的毒蛇，花房里的蝎子，还有掺杂在食物中的剧毒，以及画室里鲜艳的颜料。  
大概是数次有惊无险的逃脱激怒了Helbindi，他召来了Thor Odinson。这个家族历来都是国王忠实的剑，王室的行刑者，用来暗地处理一些棘手的贵族和对手。  
这下难办了。特别是当Helbindi与他一唱一和地决定行程后。  
任何计划都需要准备和实现的时间，首先他得拖延他的死亡期限。  
青年解开他睡衣的扣子，丝绸的织物蜿蜒落下，他里面什么都没穿，一丝不挂地站在Thor面前，他的身体年轻而匀称，没有任何瑕疵，光洁得像东方瓷器。  
“你确定？我并不温柔，殿下。”Thor没有移动，气定神闲地抱起双臂反问道。不，正好这会是一次等价交换，一个夜晚换一个白天的安全，多么公平。在抵达领地前他会结束这个交易，只是一具漂亮的躯体，并没有重要到要用阿斯加德来为他承担风险的地步。不过在此之前，他还是需要像这位殿下说明一些事情。  
他的工作注定招人憎恨，连带着所遭受的各种暗杀手段也层出不穷，男人在床上很容易放松警惕，唯有绝对的控制，才能让他安心享受性事的乐趣。也许这位公爵只是在王宫侍从们的闲言碎语中对他的性向有所了解，却不详尽。  
公爵没有回答，他对Thor伸出手，带着他走向铺满柔软织物的床铺，房间里的熏香带着淡淡的催情甜香，就像这夜晚一般诱惑。  
这位殿下四肢修长，脸孔清秀干净，正好是Thor喜欢的那个类型。  
Thor猛地一把捞起青年，在他的惊呼声中将人扔上床榻，欺身而上，解开皮裤上的搭扣，扯下裤头。  
“舔。”Thor抓住那头黑发将人拖至胯下，残忍地说。  
对Helbindi的话语和心思的精确解读，是Thor能成为这位多疑而暴戾新王的心腹的主要原因。他希望这位公爵在死前遭受足够的屈辱折磨，死后无法体面的安葬，甚至失去原有的身份。  
公爵大概是没有想到自己会受到这种对待，错愕地看了Thor一眼。但最终他还是妥协了，犹犹豫豫伸出舌头，试探地在那还未苏醒的巨物上轻轻扫过。  
Thor不急不缓地抽出皮带，拉起对方的双臂反绑在身后，捏着他的后颈按向自己的下体。  
“继续。”内务官没有说错，这位公爵殿下的确是一个美人，就是太瘦了点。  
束发的丝带已经松散，支楞起的肩胛骨半掩在微卷的黑发里，中间背脊延伸下去消失在雪白的双丘中，细窄的腰侧上两个的臀窝性感而且迷人。微凉的呼吸扫在Thor的下体上，柔软的舌头包裹着他的茎柱，哪怕青年的动作太过生涩又不及要领，也成功地挑起了Thor的情欲。  
“含着。”Thor沉声命令道。一手压住青年的后脑勺将勃起的柱身捅得更深，一手顺着后背摸向公爵胸前的乳粒，粗暴地捏弄揉搓单薄的胸肌，引得从未被如此对待过的公爵发出几声含糊的哀鸣，又僵硬着身体不敢退缩，口水和前液的混合物顺着他合不拢的嘴唇滴落在床铺里，染开一片深色。  
随行的近卫军会一直将他们送到阿斯加德的边界上，和Thor的领地的驻军交接。  
让这位殿下死在路途中才是更稳妥的处理方案，毕竟一位公爵在他的领地上出了任何差错，哪怕是国王所期望和暗示的，日后也必然成为隐患。况且他们还没有准备好，粮草还在秘密地从邻国运来，领地里的铁匠们还在日以继夜地打造所需的盔甲和武器。  
把自己当做一个真正的混蛋，做一个恶棍应该做的事情。  
前进的道路上，总有些人要牺牲，甚至毫无意义的死亡。  
Thor按着公爵的后颈强迫他整个吃下去，一次比一次进得更深，让自己的前端能享受喉咙的收缩，感觉到青年反射性地想合拢嘴，Thor捏住他的下颚，迫使他将嘴张开，狠狠地几次抽插后叹息着畅快地射进那温暖柔软的喉咙。  
“吞下去。”近三十的伯爵正是精力旺盛的年纪，为这个任务从领地花费近一周的时间奔波而来，当然要享用到满足为止。  
Thor抓住呛咳不已的青年的肩膀拖着他翻过身，毫不意外地看见那团软肉毫无生气地伏在黑色的耻毛中。  
操一个没经验的家伙最麻烦了，Thor讨厌将性事搞得血流成河。他冷酷地掰开青年的双腿压至两侧，忽略掉手下人发出的痛苦闷哼，直到他将私处完全展现在Thor眼前。  
“你把自己准备好了吗，殿下？”  
Thor恶意地问道。  
5\. 人对人是狼（5）  
公爵难堪地撇开了脸，发出一声轻不可闻的鼻音作为肯定，红晕顺着耳尖一直延伸到脖颈下，如同用来祭祀的羔羊一般温顺。  
到是有几分聪明，至少省掉了点麻烦，Thor向来喜欢乖巧的床伴，如果不是公爵的身份，他或许会对他温柔一点。  
他的手顺着对方的大腿内侧滑下去，没有漏掉公爵闭上的眼和瞬间咬紧的嘴唇。  
卧室的烛火并不明亮，晕黄的光将苍白的皮肤染上暖色，囊袋下的阴影中隐约有些反光，应该是用了沐浴用的橄榄油作为润滑，手上传来的滑腻触感，扩张过的肠道让Thor轻易地就送入一指，内壁上也涂过了油脂被身体带的温热，随着手指的抠挖缓缓流淌出来，将股间染得一片滑腻。Thor并没有什么耐心，草草地抽送几下便扶着阴茎直接抵上去。  
公爵的眉毛皱在了一起，在眉心中挤出一道沟壑，几乎是反射性地想要退开，却被Thor放在腰侧的那只手牢牢控制，动弹不得。  
他太紧张了，而且Thor能肯定他最多只用了两只手指来弄松自己，仅仅挤进一小半前端就卡在那儿。  
Thor没有理会那声压抑的呜咽，掐着对方大腿的根部一鼓作气地将自己的柱身全部埋入，身下的人昏迷过去了，他感觉到对方紧绷的肠道放松了几分。  
有那么一瞬间Thor想停下动作抚摸那惨白的脸颊，他并不是天性邪恶，在接受继承人的训练时，他曾以为他会成为一个无名英雄，为国王铲除奸佞，然后功成身退。  
但他的时代将他拖入泥沼。  
先王Laufey热爱艺术和美人，国王的喜好导致了整个上层社会都弥漫着奢华之风，衣着精美，庄园华丽。大批的金钱被花费在艺术创作和建筑装饰上，承载这些的民众则被盘剥了最后一块面包。  
公爵本身并没有什么罪行或者过错，只是他所拥有的身份和位置让他的天真变成一种错误。  
老Laufey带出来的小Laufeyson。  
而现在这位曾备受宠爱的公爵正一丝不挂的躺在他身下，大张着双腿，肉穴里含着他的性器，只为了换取一点活命的机会。  
Thor几乎有些满意Helbindi所送来的礼物了，至少他的阴茎喜欢这个湿润温暖而且紧致干净甬道。他讥讽地翘了翘嘴角，重新握紧对方的腰侧，缓缓地抽送起来，每一次都退出到尖端，再埋入到最深处，卧室里只剩下抽送时粘稠的水声。  
数十次后，公爵在身体刺激下悠悠醒来，他没有睁开眼，但那突然裹紧的肠肉太欲盖弥彰，差点让Thor精关失守。  
“把你下面的小嘴放松点。”说着他又顶了进去。  
但公爵随着Thor的深入更加紧绷甚至痉挛，尽管他努力让自己不发出痛苦的惨呼，可湿润发红的眼角逃不过Thor的眼睛。  
操。  
原本没打算让这位公爵享受到什么的Thor不得不改变策略，索性退了出来，换入自己的手指，按着肛口细细地摸索，一寸一寸地缓缓推进，路过某一处时，公爵无法自控地发出一声惊喘。  
不止痛苦能让人印象深刻，有些情况下，身体欢愉所带来的羞辱也能做到。  
Thor并起双指，轻轻地打着旋磨蹭，另外一只手也情色地按压着腰眼，公爵伏软的前端渐渐站立起来，后穴也松软了不少，随着急促的呼吸一松一紧地挤压着体内的手指，似乎想要让让那点收到更强烈的刺激，甚至开始分泌出汁液。  
“啊……”终于公爵忍不住发出一声拖长的轻吟，轻飘飘地好像只毛茸茸的小爪子轻轻地挠了一下Thor的心头，让人说不出地心痒难耐。  
他耸立在空气里的前端一点也不逊色Thor的长度，淫荡地吐着汁液，滴落在小腹上，扯出一道银丝。  
感觉差不多了，Thor抽出手指，那张小嘴已经学会吃插入的硬物了，还死死咬住不啃放开，换上阴茎时，公爵哑着声音叫了一声疼。  
但他马上就顾及不到那些疼痛了，伴随而来的还有奇异的酥麻感，让人想哭又莫名地愉悦。  
Thor开始加速，每一次都照顾到那个致命的点，深深浅浅，他深悉性爱的技巧，不一会儿就插得身下的躯体淫水连连，被冷落的乳头挺立着，充血而嫣红。  
他快要到了，小穴一收一缩地吮吸着体内的男根，脱离桎梏的双腿夹在Thor的腰侧，像是邀请地难耐地磨蹭，又像是无法忍受过多的刺激而引发的痉挛。  
Thor在他低泣的闷哼声中拔出阴茎，抓住对方的肩膀将人调整着跪伏的姿势，从后面缓缓地插进去，一直到底，再抽出些许，不紧不慢地撞击肠道深处的敏感带。  
公爵的身躯随着他的冲撞摇晃着，淌着汁液的前端一次次蹭过被面上金线的绣花，磨得通红，他的身体没什么肉感，硬邦邦的全是骨头，唯有两片臀瓣小巧挺翘，揉捏起来手感极好。  
Thor忍不住狠掴一掌，留下一个通红的手印。几次深入之后，公爵啜泣着射在床铺上。  
他的腰肢瘫软下去，唯有屁股被Thor抓住而高高翘起，双手被反绑在身后让他只能用双肩支撑着自己上半身的重量，侧着脸贴在被单上，喘息着溢出含糊不清的音节。而他身后的伯爵衣冠整齐，只解下了裤头护档，露出的阴茎在两块布满指印的臀瓣中进进出出，带出的汁液顺着公爵的股沟流淌染湿囊袋，滴落在床铺上。  
Thor依然没有减缓攻势，甚至腾出手去玩弄他胸口的两粒乳头，掐着公爵的腰侧继续操干，逼得他还没有从高潮余韵中缓过来的前端又断断续续的吐出了一些余精。  
高潮不已的后穴蠕动收缩的太过完美，Thor憋住一口气又疯狂地捣弄了一番，才猛地爆发，射在最深处。他停留了一会儿，平复着呼吸直至阴茎完全疲软，才松开了扣在公爵腰侧上的手站直身体。  
被操得神志不清的家伙立刻双腿大张地躺在那儿，Thor的角度能清楚地看到被干得红肿的肛口慢慢吐出乳白的精液，他随手捞起那件落在地上的丝绸睡衣擦了擦下体，甩回公爵身上，才提上裤头扣住搭扣，解开公爵被勒紫的双臂上的皮带束回腰间。  
“你真适合被操，我的殿下。”  
离开房间前，Thor说。  
6\. 人对人是狼（6）  
总有一天他要割掉Odinson的那玩意，让他自己吃下去。  
马车跑过一段颠簸的路段，无法继续用睡眠来逃避身体上各种不适的Loki再次愤愤地默咒。当然这个计划得往后再排排，他离开厄特加尔已经一天一夜了，按照计划，还要熬过接下来的几天。  
Thor不在马车内，Loki打开自己的物品箱，里面只有寥寥几件东西，金杯，银质的旧挂坠，一个便于携带的小画本，夹着十来张粗糙的稿纸，一个小布卷里包着大半只用过的炭笔，还有半片干面包。  
就着记忆，他开始描绘Odinson的外形和容貌。  
从见到Thor开始，Loki就知道自己的好运就从此到头了，他恐怕难逃一死，历任阿斯加德领主都会是约顿海姆武艺和体能最好的优胜者，而不只是世袭，Loki在王子们的格斗课程中所学来的招数，根本不够看，即使侥幸弄死了Thor Odinson，他也逃不出随行军队的包围。  
北境已经在一个相对完整而平衡的体系内，他不需要再多操心点什么，画本中还有几页没来得及传出的构思，隐藏在普通的素描图像中，如果他在旅途中死去，那么会有人将这本东西交给某个人，继续前进。  
现在这张人物素描，不过是私心而留下的复仇线索。  
马车减缓了速度，Loki迅速将炭笔收入手心，刚刚想合起画本，车厢猛然一沉，Thor Odinson拉开了车门。  
旅途中长期憋在车厢里无疑是一种折磨，趁着那位公爵又在呼呼大睡的时间，Thor骑着马走了一段，外面新鲜的空气有助于理清思路，寻找遗漏的蛛丝马迹。  
接近午间的阳光已经变得炎热，他出了一身薄汗，径直地夺走了公爵手里的东西，一言不发地坐回他的位置，毫不客气地翻动。  
只是几张图画，风景速写，装饰的花纹图样，小动物之类的东西。最新的一张是他骑马的侧影，右上角上还有脸部的特写，后面几张纸都是空白，只有最后一张短了一截，还余留着手撕的毛边。  
“爱上我了？”他啪地一声将画本扔上桌，伸手将人拎过来，公爵纤细的像个女孩，单臂就能圈入怀中，那点微弱挣扎和推搡更像是欲擒故纵的情趣。  
“请放开。”察觉到自己的力量无法挣脱，公爵低声说。  
Thor空闲的那只手虚握住对方的脖颈，稍稍收紧了一些，怀中的人立即僵硬着身体一动也不敢动，Thor掰起他的脸，“你知道我是谁。”他平静地陈述道，手指顺着喉结滑下去，那件过大的长袍方便他动作，让他毫无阻碍地探进衣领，找到胸前小小的凸起，捏在手指里细细把玩，圈在对方腰间的手也没有闲住，隔着衣衫若有若无地抚弄腰侧。  
这位公爵不光知道他是谁，还做好了应对的准备，这种隐隐不安的感觉，从昨夜就开始冒头。  
Thor相信自己的直觉，正是这种直觉让他好几次死里逃生。  
眼前这位公爵，恐怕没有他所表现出来的那么单纯。  
“别……”  
公爵变乱的喘息让这句请求变得毫无说服力，Thor却从他的衣服里抽出了手，慢条斯理地解开公爵外袍上用来固定的衣带和纽扣，让那件衣物失去承载滑落在地，接着是紧身的长裤，内裤的抽带，不一会儿就把公爵剥得精光。  
“谁是你的同谋？”Thor一面逗弄着已经变硬的乳尖，一面漫不经心地问，公爵的身体上还残留着昨夜粗暴的痕迹，一些地方已经转化成青黑的淤色，星星点点地散布在苍白的身躯上。昨天夜里看得不甚清晰，白日的光线非常好，公爵虽然很瘦，但身上却是一层薄薄的肌肉，腹部两侧性感的凹线向下汇集，消失在黑色的草丛中，潜伏的性器倒是有些微微抬头的迹象。  
他也许接受过很长一段时间的战斗训练，不像外面传言的虚弱。  
“我不明白……嗯……你的意思。”公爵断断续续地说，在Thor的手指顺着那条凹线移动时，他发出一声短促而明显愉悦的鼻音。  
王都的贵族们大多生活糜烂，尽管按以往的情报里这位公爵沉迷艺术而无暇分心，可谁知道这样敏感而淫荡的身体，是不是某个不为所知的人开发调教的呢。  
想到这里，Thor干脆一把将人推向桌子，掰开对方的臀瓣，按着还红肿的肛口，像在奴隶市场购买性奴一样，细细地检查商品的身体。  
“你的同党，操过你高贵的身体吗？”  
有一个男性的情人是上层社会的流行风气，连带着下面的不少人同样有这方面的爱好。  
在王宫那天公爵回去换衣服的时间足够他向外传递将被带走的消息，又或许是在随行的近卫军中，他用这副纯良可怜的模样，策动了一个或几个愿意为他卖命的蠢货。  
能在Helbindi手中活上两年的家伙，又能纯良到哪里去？  
况且Laufey家的血，必然都是坏的。  
“我没有……”  
“是谁？”Thor将人掀过来，盯着公爵的眼睛问道，那双绿色的眼睛此刻惶恐地瞪大着，湿润得像噙满了泪水。  
“没有，真的没有……”公爵连连否认，仓皇地摇头说。  
Thor冷笑一声，停下了手上的动作，刚转开身，公爵就挣扎着挪向了远离他的角落，捞起自己的衣物哆哆嗦嗦地缩成一团。Thor没有理会他的逃脱，一个马车的距离能有多大的空间呢，他伸手就能将人拖回来。  
“你会愿意开口的。”说着，他从座位下拉出了Helbindi赏赐的箱子。  
7\. 人对人是狼（7）  
“大人，殿下，午餐准备好了，需要送进来吗？”一个跟着伯爵从领地上而来的侍者停在马车外，恭敬地问道。  
马车内，公爵一丝不挂地仰躺在两条座椅中的餐桌上，皮肤泛着情欲的浅粉色，右边乳头被残忍的夹住，夹面上用细细的金属丝撑着一只小而轻薄的银蜻蜓，水晶的羽翼随着公爵的颤抖而微微抖动，活灵活现。他的双手被扣在腿弯外的环扣上，两个环扣之间有一根三英尺来长的长杆卡住，让他只能保持着双腿大张地姿态，将私处完全展露在空气中。尺寸可观的阴茎笔直搭在腹部，顶端的凹槽内隐约能见一颗小小的绿宝石冒着头，囊袋下方的后穴中插着一根水晶阳具，并不粗大，柱身上的筋络都雕刻的逼真细腻，阳具没有完全插入，仍有半段露在外面，透明的材质能清楚看到被撑开的肉穴内贪婪收缩的媚肉。  
Thor坐在一旁，翘着腿，一只手漫不经心逗弄公爵左胸的凸起，画本摊开在他腿上，在Thor脚边，公爵的箱子翻倒着，里面的零碎的物品散落一地，金杯滚到了座椅底下，车厢里只有公爵急促的喘息声。  
突然响起的人声惊得公爵打了一个激灵，涣散的眼神瞬间清醒了几分，他慌乱地看向Thor，满是乞求的神色。  
Thor不为所动地笑笑，伸手缓缓将插在公爵后穴的假阳具转过半圈，平静地说：“回答他，我的殿下。”  
紧闭门窗的马车里传出一声极轻的呻吟，带着隐忍的哭腔，公爵殿下原本清亮的声音此刻听起来沙哑而强忍着什么而努力让自己的声线平稳，“不必，退下。”  
侍者面上露出几分了然的神色，便走开去吩咐随行的厨师留上两份热汤和干粮。  
马车的窗帘并没有关严实，留着一英寸多宽的缝隙，五月正午的阳光透过来，在公爵身上落下一道光线，他的肤质细腻，几乎看不到什么体毛，出了一层薄汗，更显得白净剔透。  
除了血腥的严刑拷问，羞耻也一样能让人屈服。  
骑士们和侍从都有可能路过马车，更不用说周围的护卫们，那道缝隙让公爵强忍到现在，不敢出声，也不敢摆动屁股满足自己。  
但他大概已经到了极限，渐渐地溢出几丝撩人的鼻音，穴口努力收缩着将假阳具吃得更深，绿色的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的全是水汽和迷茫，诱人得要命。  
丢开那本看不出什么花样的画册，Thor站起身，不满于乳尖上手指的离开，公爵迷迷糊糊地发出一声低泣声，半张开嘴，无意识地舔弄自己的嘴唇，本来嫣红的唇瓣更是像要滴出血来一般鲜艳。  
Thor现在并不想操他，王宫的润滑膏里掺杂的媚药过于猛烈，他隔着手套挖了一些捅入公爵的后穴，现在手指都还有些若有若无的麻痒感，毫无疑问这种东西也会影响到他，Thor并不是一个纵欲的人，但在药效的影响下，他肯定能把这位公爵活活操死。  
在审问中专心于猎物的反应和细节才是他现在该做得事情，男人在情欲中，特别容易说出一些不经过大脑的话语。  
他抓住假阳具的手柄，伴随着公爵满足的低泣声慢慢地推入，几乎没受到什么阻力，阳具完全没入公爵体内，那个深度戳到了肠道末端的敏感点，公爵爽得向后仰起头露出脖颈无声地尖叫，蜷缩着脚趾小腿痉挛，眼中的泪水再也承载不住，顺着脸侧滑入汗湿的黑发中。搭在腹部的阴茎抖动着翘起，要不是顶端的小孔被堵住，他恐怕早就射了自己一身。  
“谁是你的同伙？”Thor残忍地磨压那个点，逼问道。  
公爵咬住嘴唇努力克制自己的将要脱口而出呻吟，前端无法释放的痛苦让他喉咙中断断续续发出苦闷的哽咽，只能摇头作为回答。  
审讯需要耐心和绝对的残酷，Thor开始拉动手中的玩具，用一个极为缓慢的速度，退至肛口再全部没入，随着抽插肠道分泌的汁液被带出肛口，将股沟染得一片湿漉。  
“考虑清楚，殿下，我想外面的那些男人们并不会拒绝一道你这样可口多汁的饭后甜点。”  
抽出的假阳具前端从公爵后穴拉出一道细细的银丝，断开后落在右侧臀瓣上变成一丝水迹，被开拓松软的肛口张着一指来宽的小洞，饥渴地一收一缩着，带着水润润的光泽。  
“成为傀儡……和在你手中……对我来说……没有区别……”公爵大口喘息着，一句话断了几次才说完。  
说谎。  
Thor一声冷笑，将画册破损的那页拎到他眼前：“你怎么解释这张纸条的去向？”  
“用来……裹碳条了……”说着他张开被缚的右手五指，有些汗湿的手上只有掌心处蹭上了些黑灰。  
“是吗？Thor按上马眼上的那颗绿宝石，慢条斯理地将那条细长的东西抽出几分，又轻旋着推入，公爵终于压不住自己身体的渴求，发出一声高亢的呻吟。  
“别——”  
Thor懒得再听这些伶牙俐齿的狡辩，既然这位公爵有几分硬气，他到是想看看他能嘴硬多久。  
他从箱子中挑出一串镂空的金属小球，直径比假阳具更窄几分，拿在手里叮铃作响。他将那些小球送入公爵体内，又用假阳具顶得更深一些，只剩下用来拉线另一端的短小肛塞卡在穴口，才解开公爵四肢的束缚。  
对方已经软成了一滩春水，任由Thor给他赤裸的身体随意裹上披风，连拖带拽地拉出车厢。  
“牵马过来，我陪殿下去欣赏一下四周的风景。”  
8\. 人对人是狼（8）  
杀了我吧。  
有好几次Loki都忍不住想要开口，或者直接自杀性地攻击Thor Odinson。  
刚受封北境之主时，Loki曾意气风发满怀信心地想要改变约顿海姆衰败的景象， Laufey曾对他说过：“你是天生的王者，你会成为一个好的国王。”  
他从未怀疑自己的能力。  
但毕竟年轻，改革的方案在北境实施起来屡屡受挫，若不是Laufey的宠爱为他积累下来的大量财富，也许他根本走不到后来那步。  
Laufey去世前，北境的新政才刚刚有所成效，Loki手上最后一批财宝也秘密而顺利地送回领地，唯余他一人留在王都，拖延时间。  
“这将是一个艰难的旅程，无论什么情况，不要放弃生命。”他所委托照看北境的那人，在离开之前将先王后的银坠子退还给回来，与他约定：“最多三年，好好活着。”  
他们原本马上就要成功了，两年来Loki佯装无知地使用着那些有毒的颜料，数量足以将一个真正的病弱之人拖入死亡，按照原计划，他马上就会“病死”在厄特加尔，在Helbindi的监视下带出一个活的公爵并不容易，但带走一具尸体就太简单了。  
一步踏错，满盘皆输。  
Loki从未感觉如此失败过，完全被人捏在手中，肆意折辱。  
他快要失去对自己身体的控制了。  
后穴强烈的感觉像将他至于烤箱之中，蒸腾着热气，肠道明明已经填入了东西却依然空虚得要命，在马匹奔跑的颠簸下那几颗摇晃的铃铛每一声都像敲在他的头骨上，把他的脑子搅成一团浆糊，肛口处细短的塞子更像是隔靴捎痒，除了让他更加饥渴之外，没有任何益处。  
他意识到自己缩在Odinson怀中难耐的哭泣和呻吟，希望被完全撑开粗暴的对待，希望被暴虐地操弄，让他流血和射精，他已经忘记了外面是人来人往的营地，忘记了自己的身份，就像是发情的雌兽一般渴望被填满和操弄。  
“是谁？”伯爵的声音像是从遥远的地方传来一般缥缈，恐惧和渴求却让他无法忽视这个问句。  
“嗯啊……没有……啊啊啊……求你……”他将手滑到自己的阴茎上，没有被阻止，颤抖着好几次才将绿宝石嵌顶的马眼插棒抽出来，也许他猛烈地射了一地，也许没有，因为在那根细细的银棒离开身体的那一瞬间，他就失去了意识。  
快到马车时公爵才慢慢醒过来，半睁着眼，随着马背的起伏发出沙哑的呜咽，身体完全软倒在Thor怀里，披风早在刚才的策马中散开了，Thor微微一低头就能看见公爵微微萎靡的阴茎搭在马鞍上，颤抖着吐出余精与前液的混合物。  
“你的同伙是谁？”  
“没有……”公爵似乎已经将这句回答烙印在自己的本能中，但Thor现在不在乎结果了，这一番表演，公爵的作用已经从被审讯者变成了他手中的饵，总会有人上钩的。  
他将人扛进马车，扔回桌面上，拉下裤头，公爵已经神志不清了，立刻就将弹出的阳具含进去，迫不及待地吮吸，舔弄，金属球串被扔在地上，湿淋淋地布满透明的体液，他的后穴里的塞着他自己的手指，抠挖翻搅带出的汁液将身下的披风染湿一片。  
刚才的那番审讯也不是全无作用，至少Thor能肯定一点，公爵是一个有着秘密身份的人。  
如果真是朵温室之花，早该忍受不住崩溃凋零，而不是像现在这般，即使被踩在泥泞中，污秽破碎，也挣扎求生的模样。  
能弄死两个势均力敌的兄弟坐上王座的家伙，从来都不会什么蠢货，Helbindi有一套自己的情报系统，一年前Rogers子爵只是在自己领地上同城堡管事说了隐晦不明的一句话，三天之内消息就被送进了国王的手中，五天后Thor接到了秘密处决的命令。  
亲自解决了两个亲生兄弟，却一直放着这个最小的异母的弟弟没动手，这本身就是一个疑点，况且Helbindi难得一次命令中没有直接指出将人立即弄死，而是让Thor将人带回领地，甚至不惜派人监视护送，恐怕这位公爵殿下，本身就是Helbindi的一条眼线。  
甚至就是那个被隐藏起来的密探之首。  
Thor享受着柔软的喉咙和灵巧的舌头，探身从箱子里拿出角落里的金蛋。  
大概是实心的，又不完全是金子，拿在手上有些沉，表面上还雕刻着卷草纹路，最宽处镶嵌了细细一圈珍珠。  
抓开公爵的双手，Thor将窄的那段抵上下面那张贪婪的小嘴，不出意外地轻易就送入了一大半，那圈珍珠磨蹭着肛口，让含着阴茎的公爵呜咽起来，喉咙的剧烈收缩几乎让Thor没把持住精关，他退出阴茎，手上微微使力，随着一声沙哑的惨叫，金蛋整个没入进去，Thor扶着自己的阴茎插入松软的蜜洞，顶在金蛋上。  
“不要——”  
预感到要发生什么的公爵慌乱地挣扎被Thor一手镇压住，他的腰跨继续向前挺进，直到囊袋紧贴住股缝。  
接连而来的操干顶得Loki淫叫连连，药物麻痹的感官弱化了肠道被撑开和拉扯的痛楚，只剩下摩擦顶弄所带来的狂喜和酥软，抽插的冲击甚至顺着金蛋的窄头传递到了从未触及过的地方，麻痛夹杂着莫名的快感，让已经射过一波的前端直挺挺地滴着前液。  
一股滚烫的热液猛地击打在肠壁上，Loki再也忍受不住，尖叫着泄了一身。  
“自己排出来。”Thor抽出阴茎，冷漠地命令道。  
9\. 人对人是狼（9）  
连续几次释放让Loki困顿不堪，酸软着四肢无法移动，他趴伏在地上，保持着双腿大开的被操姿势，未闭合的穴口中白色的精液夹杂着透明的带着血丝的肠液慢慢地挤出来，顺着大腿根往下流淌，眼前的景象像是在梦境中一般朦朦胧胧，伯爵似乎说了点什么，又也许没有。  
“啪！”  
“呜——”火灼般的疼痛突然落在敏感的会阴处，让Loki不可避免地发出一声惨呼，瞬间清醒了几分，防备地举起双臂去抵挡更加密集的抽打，挣扎着想要合拢双腿和躲开。  
但藤条比他迟缓的动作快多了，他挪动沉重的身体勉强侧过身，拖着麻软的腿，一直退到撞上身后的座椅，鞭打才终于停止了。  
大腿内侧已经红肿交织一片，连软下去的阴茎上都挨了好几下，伯爵一步上前，阴影笼罩过来时那种可怕的威胁感几乎要将Loki整个淹没，他完全无法反抗对方抓着他的手臂按在椅面上，用带着马刺的靴子轻踢腿弯让他跪在那里的举动。  
“屁股抬高一点，让我看到。”  
藤条轻拍在之前的抽痕上，每一次都准确地落在同一个地方，那太疼了，他大概在流血。  
Loki屈服地撅起屁股，尽可能地分开两腿，让站在背后的伯爵能看清他的整个私处。  
“现在，我的殿下，我高贵的小母鸡，把你体内那个金蛋生下来。”伯爵平静的口吻除了让人感觉愤怒和羞辱之外，还有恐惧。  
等着，如果你落到我的手里，我会赏你整整二十颗的，比这个更大更沉。Loki咬牙切齿地想着，手指却不可避免地轻轻颤抖。  
趴跪在椅前的姿势太难使力，撅高的屁股让那颗蛋还在继续向更深处一点点滑落，他无法阻止自己被药物侵蚀的肠道对硬物碾轧的欢愉和不舍。  
“求你……我做不到……啊——”  
这一下正抽在收缩的穴口上，Loki几乎想把头埋进座椅底下去，不用看他都知道，他又硬了。  
粗糙的尖端试探性地拨弄按压着穴口周围松开的肌肉，沾了一些液体后浅浅地在穴口出入，似乎在试探着想要进入更深一些的地方。Loki仓皇地回头扫了一眼，那条细藤条少说也有二十英寸，全插进来肯定会捅穿他的内脏。  
“别……”他虚弱地哀求，巨大的恐慌让他仰起头，咬着牙关绷紧肌肉，努力地将体内的金蛋排出，那个东西已经滑到相对松软一些的部位了，只要再用一点力气——  
“呜、嗯——”那圈凸起的玩意挤上腺体带来的刺激一下子就让他瘫软了下去，前端戳在马车的地毯上，兴奋得直流水。  
这个模样并不能让伯爵满意。  
细藤条又密密麻麻地落下来，背脊上，臀部，大腿都没有幸免于难。  
那种灼伤的刺痛过后，又夹杂着一股奇怪的麻痒，加上反射性躲避时在粗糙的羊毛地毯上蹭来蹭去的阴茎，收缩的肠道让金蛋反复地挤压着敏感的腺体，耻辱和疼痛情欲混合在一起带来的泪水落在地毯上，留下星星点点深色的印记。  
这样下去他会爽得射出来，不需要被操，只是玩具和鞭打，就能让他哭着射一地。  
药物的效力退了一些，那颗金蛋坠得肠道隐隐作痛，一波一波涌进大脑，像是有人把他的肠子打了个结又慢慢地往外拽，手掌心里滑腻腻的全是汗水，几乎抓不住扶靠的椅面。  
Loki长吸了一口气，额头抵在椅子边缘上，咬住下唇几种自己的力气控制肠道挤压体内的异物，尽管那样会让感觉更加清晰鲜明，可现在的确是把它弄出来最好的时间。  
额头上汗水流到了眼睛里，微微的刺痛，眼前各种颜色图形胡乱飞舞越来越急促的喘气声和心脏鼓动的声音像是敲在耳膜上，耳朵里全是隆隆的轰鸣。  
“啊——”  
在金蛋脱离穴口的那一瞬间一波浅得几乎看不出什么白色的精液落在地毯上，药效大概是完全消退了，情欲过后只剩下虚脱和疼痛。  
Loki有些昏昏沉沉地爬上座椅，几乎都忘记了身后虎视眈眈的伯爵。皮质的椅面凉得要命，但总比地板上好一些，腿还有大半悬在外面，但他实在没有力气挪动它们了，他努力将双臂抱在胸前，抱得更紧一些，来抵御打开的窗扇处吹进的冷风。  
又一阵更大的风吹进来，伯爵离开了马车。  
Loki彻底地失去了意识。  
“收拾干净。”Thor对候在马车外的侍从吩咐道，这一番下来，公爵这几天是翻不出什么新花样了。  
他走远了几步，五月的风还有些微凉，很快就将身上潮湿的热气带走。  
侍从们送来食物和热汤，Thor摆摆手，示意他们拿开。他有些疲倦，并不是身体上的。  
伪装成一个恶魔太久，有时候，他怀疑自己原本就是一个恶魔，残酷，冷漠，热衷于用其他生命取乐。  
他会在这样残忍的举动中获得快感，在公爵忍不住求饶和痛呼时更想操他，这种身体上的冲动让Thor自厌而且反胃。  
侍从抱出马车里脏掉的地毯和披风，窗扇和门被完全地打开来驱散内里情欲的味道，有几个近卫队的骑士笑嘻嘻地凑过去看，这令Thor更加烦躁。  
他假装没有注意到又走开了几步，抱着手臂踢着脚下的草皮等着鱼咬钩。  
几分钟后，他放弃了这种想法。  
“去把接近马车的近卫军全控制起来，我要亲自审问。”错杀一个也是杀，错杀一群也不是什么个大事，Helbindi不会介意这几条性命。  
马车并不太大，Thor刚刚说完，两个奉命收拾的侍从就匆匆复命。  
“大人，我们在马车的座位下发现了这个。”  
一小团从画册上撕下来纸。  
就像公爵所说过的那样，用来包裹炭笔的，只有些炭笔的黑灰和杂乱的蹭印。  
10\. 人对人是狼（10）  
Thor整夜都和那些被抓起来的骑士在一起，听他们惨叫和哀嚎，有人痛哭流涕的求饶，也有人穷凶极恶地诅咒。干他这行的没几个会有好下场，随他们诅咒，Thor向来坚信自己能掌握命运。  
伯爵身边的侍从中有几个擅长拷问的人，用不上Thor亲自动手，他只是坐在一旁，漫不经心地卷着烟草，放置在鼻翼下，冲淡血和皮肉烧焦的味道。他的领地上以前并没有出产这种东西，这些是他从米德加特带回来的战利品，在处理了Rogers子爵后顺带的收获。  
阿斯加德常年温暖的气候更适合这种畏寒的植物，现在整个约顿海姆上层社会所消耗的烟叶，都由他的领地产出。  
被Helbindi招入近卫军的都是些有野心家伙们，他们大多是不能继承爵位的次子，只能靠着依附王族来获得晋升自立门户。他们为国王处置被定罪的政治犯和叛国罪人，Helbindi会放任他们洗劫获罪者的领地处置女眷，在这种环境下，没有人手上会是绝对干净的，即便他们没和公爵有什么往来，Thor也能够找出足够绞死他们的供词。  
昨日天黑前赶到原计划的营地，后半夜里，被Thor派回王都的探子追上了队伍。他带来了一份公爵的详细情报，关于近些年公爵的人际交往，和在王都的那个中午他们分开后公爵的动向。  
王宫内装饰画，贵族们的艺术沙龙，偶尔还有匿名送入民间画展和教会的作品，公爵的画作到是在王都里颇有名气，只是他本人很少亲自出现在那些场合，画家们所使用的颜料一些是有毒性的东西，长年累月的接触，让他总是容易被气温变化所带来的疾病困扰。  
被Helbindi软禁之后，公爵的画作被王宫总管统一售卖，名义上用来补贴公爵的私用，也有一些无故丢失的，肥了别人的口袋。被带走的那天他在花园里画莲叶，并没有和任何人有私下的交谈，公爵自己收拾了箱子，这份情报看起来干净得要命。  
这令Thor迷惑，他叼着自己卷好的烟卷，关于公爵的报告卷在一卷握在他的左手中，钻进公爵所在的帐篷，侍从们并没有为公爵准备单独的帐篷，这是Thor主帐，因为主人没有回来，帐篷内照明的烛台和火盆都没有熄灭，Thor那张厚实华丽的卧榻上并没有人，公爵睡在仆从的铺位里，裹着灰扑扑的羊皮，把自己包得严严实实，蜷缩在火盆边。  
不远处放着他的餐盘，肉干没有被动过，肉汤少了一半，白花花的油脂凝固漂浮在碗面上，对于一个没有吃午饭的人来说，这个食量太不正常了。  
Thor没有刻意放轻自己的步子，不急不缓地走上前，停在公爵身边，手在额头处停了几秒，又探下鼻下，然后是裹在羊皮里的身体。  
公爵的四肢冰凉，要不是胸口还有些暖度和起伏，Thor几乎都以为他已经在之前的路途中死去了。  
但也差不了多少，公爵殿下病得厉害，昏迷不醒，羊毛里湿哒哒的一层冷汗，摸起来一片湿冷。按照计划的行程，他们下下个夜晚，才会再次经过一处城镇。  
Thor将那卷资料随意抛上卧榻旁的矮桌，在火盆里点着了烟卷，深深地抽了一口，白色的烟雾从嘴唇的缝隙里缓缓溢出，飘散在空气里。  
“去挖个坑。”他对跟进来服侍的侍从说，将未抽完的烟卷掐灭在手中。  
坑挖在营地边缘空旷的草地上。  
Thor看着侍从们将人扔进去，就像完成之前的每一个任务一样，他盯着他的脸，紧闭的眼睛，在火把的照耀下，黑色的睫毛根根分明，微微翘起尾端像镀了一层金微微发亮。  
也许这才是最好的结局，在这样的世界里，太过干净的人反而无法存活。  
侍从们给公爵换上了那身过大的礼服，黑漆漆的颜色像殓服一般。裸露在外的皮肤渐渐覆上黑色的泥土，他的右手里握着什么东西，露出来的银色链条带着反光。  
他检查过公爵的所有私人物品，自然也认出了那条链坠。  
里面是前王后的画像，Laufey的第二任妻子，公爵早逝的生母。那个银制品表面的花纹模糊光滑，显然是常年把玩的结果。  
每种异常的举动都会有一个原始的动机，公爵不正常的求生欲望或许能用这条链坠来勉强解答。  
Thor无力地摆了摆手，制止了侍从们继续填土的动作，“带回去。”  
如果这位殿下能侥幸活下来，他也可以像以前那些未完成的任务那样，让阿斯加德又多一个无名的画家。  
离天亮大概还有一两个小时，Thor让侍从将公爵安置在他的软榻上，脱掉了那身沾了泥土的外服，公爵的身体几乎是赤裸的靠在他怀里，冰凉冰凉的，活像抱了一具尸体。Thor没什么睡意，重新拿起了那卷资料。  
画家，画家。  
他抓着铅笔在画展这个词上慢慢地画了一个首尾相连的圈，他的领地上也有一个画家，一个前贵族的画家。  
他沉思着，一个侍卫低声问候后匆匆入内。  
“大人，有人招供了。”  
11\. 人对人是狼（11）  
厄特加尔在整个约顿海姆来算，已经是处于四季比较分明的地带了，只是冬天的时间相对来说会久一些，而且春夏交界时常候反常，五月里飞雪也不是什么罕见的事情，临行前侍从们特地为伯爵备了一条厚实的毛皮大氅，只是今年的天气有些炎热，伯爵本人并没有用上，现在到是派上了用场。  
公爵唯一的外套沾满了泥土，扔给了侍从们还没来得及打理，他裹在那条绣着阿斯加德领主徽章的大氅里，身体随着马车的前进微微摇晃，这一段路程前不久下过雨，官道上的积水还未散去，马车走得并不平稳。  
见他快要从窄长的座位里掉下来了，Thor起身坐过去，将人捞在腿上，清晨公爵的体温又升高了一次，幸运的是，不到中午就降了下去，只是额头还有些微微发热。  
“我受冬兵的命令，与公爵殿下联络。”在那个承受不住酷刑的近卫骑士口里，并没有撬出太多有用的消息。“公爵殿下并没有任何消息传递给我。”  
Thor听说过那个名字，Rogers子爵提到过。  
“被Helbindi派兵讨伐的Barnes伯爵，他的代号是冬兵。”  
这个人早在Rogers子爵被处理前就在一场战争中坠落山崖而死，那处山崖地形险峻，国王的军队甚至没有带回完整的尸体。那个时间太早了，追溯起来Thor那时才刚接手阿斯加德不久，王国里那么多贵族需要监控，国王又调高了各领地的税收，手忙脚乱的Thor还真没有去查证过Barnes伯爵的尸体。  
“叮铃。”手下的身体颤动了一下，腿上的重量突然变轻了些，醒过来的公爵发现了他的新装饰，有些恼羞成怒地抬手去解脖颈上带着铃铛的皮项圈。  
Thor按住公爵的手，抽开项圈的皮扣，他并没有将那个东西取下来，而是慢慢地收紧，扣针滑进内里一格的孔环，窒息的不适令公爵脸上浮上淡淡的血色，绿色的眼睛上蒙了一层水润的眼泪将落未落，泛红的眼角到是可爱极了。  
还有些低烧的公爵根本不是他的对手，那点挣扎的力气在他眼里不值一提。  
“我喜欢你现在这副装扮，让你在我眼下无所匿形。”Thor轻缓地说道，顺着衣料的边缘探手进去。  
大氅下的身躯不着片缕，火热的肌肤带着微潮的触感，剧烈起伏的胸膛和加速跳动的心脏。  
“听话的宠物才能活的更久。”Thor一把松开了紧扣的项圈，重新扣进原来的孔洞中。  
这次公爵变得温顺多了，老老实实地呆在Thor怀里，任由双手在自己身上游走，甚至数次刮过臀缝，按压还未完全愈合的穴口。  
但仅此而已，没有性交，也没有奇怪的东西塞进来。Thor喂了一些茶水给他，虚弱和马车的摇晃很快就将公爵再次带入了无意识的睡梦中。  
再次醒来似乎又过了很久，另一个白天。  
这次他不是赤裸的，穿着自己的外袍，盖着一层厚实的被子，桌上留了一个带着盖的碗，马车里都弥漫着那股食物的香味。  
无论是什么都好，腹中的饥饿感容不得他挑挑拣拣。  
温热的蔬菜汤里飘着几片瘦瘦的火腿，并不油腻，一碗汤喝下去，Loki饿得连碗边碎碎的菜叶都没有剩下。  
胃里装了一些温热的东西后感觉好多了，他慢慢地挪下座椅，太久没有活动的双腿酸麻迟钝，不得不小心地扶着桌面挑开窗帘。  
外面的景色已经从山地变成了一望无际的平地，五月的青草茂盛，不少骑士松开了马嚼，缓慢踱步前进的骏马时不时低头咬上一口，细细咀嚼，随风飘进来一股青草汁的味道。  
吹进来的风带着暖意，甚至有几分热度，不像厄特加尔，即使是夏日的风也带着几丝微凉。  
他们距离阿斯加德应该已经不远了，据说那里四季如春，从来都不会下雪。只有守护王国稳定安全的人才有权力享用那块土地。  
Loki讥讽地轻扯了扯嘴角，放下窗帘靠回椅背，努力地伸直双腿轻轻拍打，让酸麻驱散得更快一点。  
车外响起了停止前进的哨号，车夫嘘了马，车厢晃动着又前移了一小段才稳住。有人骑着马哒哒而来，他在马车外下了马，那个不急不缓地脚步声让Loki反射性地抓紧了袖角，又在门开启时慢慢松开。  
“维格利德河，跨过这条河，就是阿斯加德的地界。”伯爵进来之后瞟了一眼空掉的食碗，侧身坐在对面的位子上，随意地说。  
“伯爵，我想出去透透气。”Loki小心翼翼地选择着措辞。  
伯爵没有说话，挪了挪腿，让开一点位置。  
Loki慢慢地站起身，扶着马车的墙面，尽量让自己看起依然虚弱，而且无害。  
“稍等。”  
一个银质的链坠被扔上桌面，伯爵玩味地勾了勾唇角，“物归原主。”  
公爵那一瞬间明显愣了一下，才伸手拿走了他的链坠，Thor抱着手臂靠上椅背，目送他步履蹒跚地走下马车，从抽屉里再次将公爵的画本拿出来，径直翻过前几页，停在自己的那张画像上。  
事情变得有趣了，这个第三方可能会比他原设想中联合起来的中立贵族们更难缠，但比起自己，恐怕更按捺不住的会是这位公爵殿下。  
营地里突然传来一阵乱哄哄地嘈杂声，有人大声呼喝着，“公爵殿下落水了！”  
Thor合上本子，放回原处，佯装惊讶地跳出马车，大步穿过才半完成的临时营地，走向河边，这里距离通往阿斯加德唯一的桥梁处还有小半天的行程，是维格利德河险急的一段，但数里之外的下游，就是平缓的河滩。  
公爵殿下比他更有名义得到那个位置，但对付两败俱伤的王族们，会相对容易一些，正好能减少阿斯加德伤亡和损失。  
“您不去帮一把吗？”随行而来的内务官问。  
“很遗憾，我并不熟悉水性。”Thor漫不经心地说，他看着那副躯体被湍急的水流卷得越来越远，浮浮沉沉，直到消失在视线里。  
“起营，回阿斯加德！”  
12\. 人对人是狼（完）  
Loki没敢让自己在五月的河流中呆的时间太长，否则没有等到追兵，他会先死于失温。  
因此他在第一个浅滩处就上了岸。  
不远处的下游冒气了火堆点燃的烟雾，Loki将淌水的下摆拧干一些，找了一块尖利的碎石，割掉长袍上代表家族身份的绣文和图章，让它们被水流带向更远方。  
做完这些后，他选了一只细而尖锐的树枝藏在指缝里，慢慢地走向烟雾冒起的地方。  
对方只有两个人，骑士和他的侍从，骑士摘掉了头盔，红色的头发在这荒野中显眼得要命。  
Loki不认识这两个年轻人，但他并不确定他们是否认识他。  
他们架起了火堆，锅里煮着热汤，汤里添了肉干，Loki能闻出来。  
那点蔬菜汤早被消化的没了踪迹，眼下饥饿像一把铁刀刮着他的胃，他的身体需要食物和温度。  
于是他不再放轻脚步和掩藏身形，而是跌跌撞撞地出现在对方的视野内。  
“抱歉打扰了，请问这是哪儿？”浸湿的半长黑发贴在他的脸颊上，如果不是太熟悉的人，第一眼不会认出他的身份，“我遭受了袭击，和我的随从们失散了。”  
“还在米德加尔特境内，”骑士回答道，他的表情坦诚，热情的招呼道：“过来喝点热汤，年轻人，你看起来不太好。”  
“赞美您的热情与好意，愿天主赐福与您与您的同伴。”他的母亲曾是虔诚的教徒，这样的话语在Loki嘴里早已驾轻就熟。  
见Loki有些踌躇，骑士又笑着补充：“不用担心，我们并不是别有用心的人，我是来自王都的骑士，这是我的侍从。”  
“我的主人担负了荣誉的使命，将前往阿斯嘉德——哎呀！”  
红发的骑士弹了一把他侍从的额头，玩笑般的轻重，阻止他再继续说下去。  
“骑士阁下，您一定非常优秀，如此年轻却能肩负重任。”Loki在骑士身边坐下，仰起脸看向骑士，眼中带着仰慕和钦佩，就像他这个年纪的贵族应有的那般。  
骑士有些害羞的撇开了脸，红晕沿着他的脸颊蔓延到耳根，匆匆忙忙地解释道：“说起来并不怕您见笑，其实是因为我姐姐——”  
年轻的骑士没有说完剩下的话语，削尖的树枝从他太阳穴处穿透，阻断了他的未出口的音节，穿着银甲的骑士轰然倒地，砸熄了火堆，还未沸腾的汤打翻在地上，铁锅滚到侍从的脚边，少年盯着他主人的躯体，脑浆混着血从木桩的周边涌出，连尖叫都忘记在脑后。  
Loki的情况不会比他好多少，长袍下的手不自主的颤抖，晕眩和隐藏的兴奋，几乎掩盖一起其他感知，他缓慢地站起身，从骑士的铁靴里抽出匕首，跨过尸体，还是少年的侍从吓软了腿，手脚并用的想要逃开，Loki跟上去，少年恐惧的发不出声音，他看着Loki，泪水从他眼睛涌出，沿着脸颊无声流淌。  
无辜的羔羊。  
“别害怕，这不会太久。”Loki用手蒙住了他的双眼，匕首紧贴着左耳的下缘切入，干净利落地划过喉咙，收刀时刀锋上扬，破开的伤口像小丑咧开的笑容，温暖的血液喷溅出来，溅满了他的双手和上臂。  
“我很抱歉。”Loki托着男孩的头低声说着忏悔的话语，不知道是说给谁听。少年一时还未完全死去，在他怀里抽搐，抬手想按住脖颈的伤口，发不出的惨叫在喉咙里变成嗬嗬的气音，血将身下的土地染成深色，像画纸上晕开的颜料。  
天空中的太阳失去了踪迹，云层将光芒遮盖，世界渐渐变暗，酝酿这一场初夏的急雨。  
怀里的身体不再挣扎，Loki擦掉匕首上的血迹，站起身，在马匹的包裹里找到替换的内衫，摘下骑士的铁剑。  
散落的肉干和打翻的汤水再也无法勾起他的食欲，像空荡荡的胃里填满了这肮脏的泥土一般，甚至有些想吐。  
他必须要在落雨之前，找到下一个歇脚点，时间越久，他的处境越危险。  
微寒的空气包裹着他，偶尔又像那些年轻的血液一般滚烫，Loki离开官道之后弃了马，在森林中踉跄前行，四周的一切都在扭曲，在虚化，他眼前一暗，失去了知觉。  
“嚇！”  
Loki从噩梦中惊醒，反射性地去摸藏在腰侧的匕首。  
一个安抚的声音在他身边响起，“冷静，公爵殿下，我并不是您的敌人。”  
“您在我的马车上，已经出了米德加尔特的地界。”  
“谢谢您的帮助，先生，北境会回报您的好心。”Loki说。  
“请不用这么客气，算上这笔，我欠Rogers家族的，已经还清了。”Stark笑了笑，他的眼神有些飘忽，像是在回忆一些久远的过去。  
“美德与忠诚应该获得嘉奖。”筹码足够，忠诚才是有保障的，对于一个商人来说，Loki愿意在此时许诺给他任何价格。  
“我不打算参与你们的游戏，殿下。”  
“一旦沾上权力，人就不再是人了。”  
“而是恶狼。”  
13.我看见天火（1）  
Loki并不认识Tony Stark，或者说，谈不上认识。  
他只从Rogers子爵口中听到过一次，在更早之前，在他的父亲还在世上之时。  
Stark一家都是工匠，在下城区做点小生意。  
一般这种小人物都不会惹出什么麻烦，直到有一晚Rogers子爵在会客厅外等他，第二天议事厅讨论对印刷和散发反国王言论的政治犯的处置，谈到被抓的木匠一家时，小王子正巧路过，插了一句嘴：“如果你们把工匠们都吊死了，那谁来为我们提供新的画框和茶桌呢？”  
让Stark一家从原本的绞刑改为了家主流放，不连坐妻与子。  
被流放的那个Stark是Tony Stark的父亲。  
Loki打心底看不起这些贱民，他们大多数浑浑噩噩，只顾及眼前的蝇头小利，看不长远，有一点生存的余地就能满足，又轻易会被政客们的甜言蜜语蛊惑。  
而眼前这个，狭隘而偏见。  
权力是生存的最基本保障。  
当初他的一句话能改变Stark一家的命运，现在Helbindi一个念头就能将他至于死地。  
“求生是人类的本能。”  
“恕我直言，公爵殿下，贵族和僧侣们维护王权，您的生存，是要建立在多少死亡之上？”如果不是欠一份恩情，Stark根本不想参与这种送命的活动，王宫里不会有人在乎平民的死活，但王座上那位会追究每一个政治犯。  
他已经准备好了退路，而且不想重蹈他父亲的覆辙。  
“在北境，我的人民不会因言谈而遭受惩罚。”  
“这很诱惑，公爵殿下。”车夫嘘声勒马的声音传进车厢，Stark接着说道：“我的任务已经完成，接应您的人到了。”  
Loki瞥眼看向马车之外，夏日的骤雨已过，晚霞染遍了天空，火焰一般。  
“如果有一天你能想明白，北境的大门为你敞开。”接过Stark递过的斗篷，Loki走下马车。  
一个小队的黑甲骑士无声伫立，领队的骑士戴着面具，无法辨别面容，左臂处空空荡荡。  
Stark没有下车，只是对着骑士点了点头，关上车门，催促着车夫离开。  
有骑士为Loki牵来马匹，Loki翻身上了马，北向前行。等距离Stark的马车足够远后，才慢吞吞地对独臂的骑士说：“你不应该离开领地。”   
“我是您的骑士。”骑士平静的回答，声音不带任何感情，如同他脸上的铁面具。  
“啊，我还记得那时的誓言，‘愿众神作为见证，将公正赐予此人’。”  
然而我们谁也没有得到公正的对待。  
“在我年幼的时候我的母亲曾用教义为我启蒙，叛国是罪，杀人亦是罪。”  
“您并没有错。”   
“你第一次杀人时是什么样的感觉？”  
“信念无所畏惧。”骑士回答，顿了一顿，他又问道：“殿下害怕吗？”  
不，那是一种极致的畏怯，人类求生的本能和对于死亡的恐惧，激发了他能做到的一切可能。  
害怕还有兴奋，像是有恶魔在他体内苏醒，点燃他心中的复仇之火。  
“在你来之前，我做了噩梦。”  
远方地平线上出现城池的剪影，从这里看过去，落下的夕阳仿佛天火点亮遥远的城池边缘。  
他本以为他忘记那位骑士和侍从的长相，可是一闭上眼，连那少年脸上雀斑都仿若近在眼前。  
“我在梦中看见了天火。”Loki对他的骑士说，“就像眼前这景色一般。”  
我看见天火坠落人间，将城池都点燃成火海。  
火焰将我包围，就像我是应处罚的罪人。  
若我是这无可赦免之罪，那么，我将反抗这一切。  
我将反抗我的命运，反抗操纵我的众神。  
哪怕毁灭诸神，就像这黄昏。  
14.我看见天火（2）

尾声  
尾声  
画家的屋子开着门，这表示他在营业中，这位从外地而来的画师用笔细腻，色彩明艳，颇受阿斯加德人的欢迎，画像预约都已经排到了冬天。午饭的时间点上画师并没有访客，Thor没有敲门，径直进入房间。  
“我领地里不少年轻人抱怨，说你掳走了姑娘们的芳心。”  
“伯爵大人。”同样金发的年轻男子停下手中的画笔，站起身微微弯身行礼，笑着说：“那一定是玩笑。”  
画板上不知是哪位小姐定制的画像，栗色的卷发，层层叠叠精致的蕾丝长裙，一柄绣花小扇半掩着面，微笑甜美可人。  
Thor不急不缓地走上前，将手中的画本放在前子爵的画架上，语气平静，问道：“Loki Laufeyson在你们中的代号是什么？”  
他盯着对方那双同样蓝色的眼睛，倒是有几分真切地期望那个被吊死在路边树丛中的骑士说了谎。  
子爵避开Thor的注视，脸上轻松的表情全褪去了，有那么几秒他绷紧了肩背又放松开来，皱着眉将画册掂入手中，看到里面Thor的画像时，眉间都挤出了几道沟壑。  
“公爵殿下还好吗？”最终子爵轻声问道。  
“也许活着。”他的举动无疑确实了Thor的猜想，公爵殿下倒是有几分本事，笼络了几个难得的人才，Thor有几分失望，又莫名地松了一口气，他不知道那位冬兵具体是个什么样的人，但是他知道眼前这位米德加特的领主是个正直善良的家伙，连Helbindi都没有挑出治罪的理由，Thor清点他城堡的财产时，子爵的私人财物还比不上阿斯加德一个勤劳一点的农夫的积蓄，他本想将人招入自己麾下的。  
“运气好的话，他现在大概已经在回北境的路上了。”Thor说。  
阿斯加德的守卫固若金汤，一旦进入领地，几乎没有脱身的可能，公爵殿下想必是一开始就计划好了策略，选在抵达前最松懈的时机，伪装成不堪受辱投河自尽的模样，虽然有些偏差，却唯有那条路可以走。  
“谢谢你的帮助，伯爵大人。”子爵合上画册，拿在手中。  
“我想你并不愿意继续留下，所以——”Thor对着门外做了一个请的手势，“你可以走了，离开阿斯加德。”  
“希望你能加入我们，Thor，我们有同样的敌人，不该在此时对立。”子爵停顿了几秒，长吐了一口气，挺直了背脊，正式而诚恳地说。  
Thor扯扯嘴角，“人生的前二十五年我致力于训练如何去成为一个合格的阿斯加德继承人和领主，为王室效力；接着我又为不再和王室打交道而努力奋斗至今，而我暂时没有改变目标的意愿。”王国的命脉不应该掌握在某个血脉之中，而是应该在有能力的人手上。  
“人不能改变自己的出身，只能决定自己成为一个什么样的人。”子爵说。  
或许公爵殿下真有些能力能挽救王国，但谁都无法保证他之后的王族继承人也拥有同样的魄力和手段。  
“希望他值得你们追随。”也希望没有给自己留下一个棘手的隐患。  
知道自己无法说服Thor，子爵便不再多言，他没什么个人财物需要收拾，只是要将手上的预约和未完成的工作处理完，便致歉告退。  
“这个你不能带走。”Thor说着，从子爵臂弯里抽出公爵的画册。  
那本画册好久没有拿出来过了，Thor打开隐藏的隔间取出来时，表面已经落了一层积灰，皮质的封面干皱，内页发了黄，页脚磨得成起毛的圆弧，纸张也变得脆弱而微微粘结在一起。  
几周前国王病重的消息就传回了领地，怕是过不了多久，就会政权交替，新王继位。召唤Thor入王都的命令在昨夜里就发了过来，领地的属臣们纷纷反对，但抵挡不住领主的决心。  
Thor小心翼翼地拆开内页，翻到自己的那副画像上。  
当年的他踌躇满志，同样图谋着约顿海姆的王座，甚至只有一线之隔。公爵与Helbindi决战时Thor的军队就停留在王都二十里地外的山坡上。  
“伯爵若是参战，是要将所有观望和中立的贵族领主们都卷入战局了。”那时厄特加尔周边已经飘起了雪，公爵听完Thor军队的动向报告后只是沉思地看向远处暗色的城墙，许久之后依然按原定的计划发起攻击。  
“两个月后又是播种的季节，我的军队没有足够的粮食，北境的子民也无法承担长久的战争，若是他要来，就让他来吧。”  
密探将话原封不动地带回来，Thor没有加入这场最终之战，连新王的登基日Thor也没有参与，他没有收到观礼的请帖，也没有接到领主觐见新王的通知。  
新王建立了上下议院，从此王国不再是国王的一言堂。  
又安抚被战火影响的民众，开粮仓，修马道，鼓励农商，修改律法，忙忙碌碌看上去完全忘记了处于王国南境阿斯加德的存在。也许不是忘记，而是刻意忽略冷落，Thor反而觉得无所畏惧，干脆停了每年供奉给王都的税收，按照领地内的律法制度管理，俨然一副闹独立的模样。  
直到两年后国王终于派遣使者送来了第一封信。  
空无一字。  
伯爵阅后哈哈大笑，备上了两年应缴纳的税收，连同账册一起交付使者，顺带着当初那些未被完成的任务们，他们都还有几分用处，能为新王效力，Thor也便不再让他们在自己领地养老，统统遣送回厄特加尔。  
这个举动终于缓解了他和新王之间的僵硬的气氛，Thor开始行使他自身的权利，在上议院中的一席之地，将阿斯加德一些治理经验呈交上去，渐渐地和国王之间也有了一些书信上的往来，寥寥几句，无关私事。  
这是在那个初夏的旅程之后，Thor首次应召入王都。  
厄特加尔的冷风刮过建筑的边缘，扯动王旗，偶尔夹着一些细细的冰粒，削得人生疼。新王卧病在床已经不是什么秘密的事情，引领的侍从一直将Thor带入后厅君王的居室中，受寒流的影响，Thor比预计的要到得晚一些，阿斯加德的马匹习惯了夏热冬暖的南方，突然来趟寒冷之地，脚力和速度都被削弱了不少。  
当年在维格利德河畔那一别后，竟隔了这么久，才又处于同一室中。  
新王比公爵时看起来更消瘦苍白了，近乎午夜，他依然坐在书桌前，披着一件黑色点白的皮草斗篷，壁炉里的柴火烧得噼啪，房间里温暖如春，作响嘴唇也不复当年的嫣红，而是偏紫的深色，Thor进来，才从手中的纸卷中抬眼。  
倒是比公爵时犀利了几分。  
[陛下体内慢性毒药累积，加上长期忧劳成疾，怕是——]  
如果不是目前的状况，国王大概都不会再召见他。  
“好久不见。”见Loki没有理睬他的意图，Thor自顾自地脱下外披挂在门口的衣架上，落落大方地打了个招呼。  
“妄想独立，分裂国土，包含异心，按照帝国的律法，我本来有无数罪责可以杀了你。”言语上也凶狠了不少，可在Thor眼中，他依然是当年那个可握在手中的囚徒。  
光猥亵和性虐国主就足够绞死他十来回了，Thor还真不担心这个。新旧权力的交替，现任的国主为他的养子和继承人铺平道路，也是常情。  
“为您效忠，我的陛下。”他回答得非常随意，厚着脸皮给自己搬了一张椅子，放在国王对面，索性坐了下来。  
Loki大概预料到了他这样赖皮的举动，也懒得说，自顾自地打开了卷轴：“修路，免税，开放农田和贸易，增加有偿的公共建设……”以及很多未完成的事情。  
这些听起来更像是交代后事，一瞬间Thor就明白了自己被召来的目的，他坐正了身体，认真地盯着Loki将王国的鸿图一一展开。  
“把书柜左边抽屉的卷轴拿过来。”国王轻咳了几声，喝了一口水，将斗篷裹紧了几分，合着眼说。  
[如果能到温暖的地方去，还能再支撑上几年，厄尔加特的冬天太冷了，他的肺——]  
“陛下，阿斯加德空气湿润，四季如春，有助于您的身体，我的城堡能看到海，偶尔有些海鸥和鸽子会在窗口讨食，还有漂亮的猎场和柔软的沙滩，能邀请您去小住一段时间吗？”  
“少探听王宫的消息，把你的眼线放到该放的地方去。”约顿之王冷淡地说，他皱起了眉，手按在太阳穴边轻轻揉动，将Thor取回的卷轴打开。  
事实上Thor不止是在王宫里布下了眼线，连王宫里连绵不断地为国王秘密诊断的各地名医，也是他的手笔。  
[颜料累积的毒素，还有征战时的旧伤，只能好好养养多休息了。]  
“我知道你想做什么，但当初并不到时机，改革的道路上会有无数的牺牲，如果还有二十年，我能做到。”他说着，将手中的密件抛给Thor。  
“Narfi会接替我的位置，继续安抚和削弱世袭贵族们的权利，若是他阻碍了王国的发展，你有权接替他。”  
“这个任务太重了，我需要报酬。”Thor单手按在卷轴上，缓缓地说。  
“什么报酬？”那双绿色的眼睛一下子就瞪大了，气得圆滚滚的，随着岁月的流逝有了一些细纹，却无损他在Thor眼中的魅力。  
“我能吻你一下吗？”Thor说。  
“找死？”绿色的眼睛微微眯起，语气也有几分不善。  
“没有拒绝那就是同意了。”Thor笑眯眯地说，他站起身，撑着桌面轻轻地吻在对方冰凉的嘴唇上。  
只是唇贴着唇，Loki的呼吸扫得他的胡茬痒痒的，他感觉到对方就要不耐烦地楸他的头发了，才恋恋不舍地挪开。  
“和我回阿斯加德吧。”在那里同样能管理国家。  
“太远。”发下去的命令要好久才能传回王都。“退下。”  
第二日，国王破格擢升Odinson伯爵为公爵，协助监国，一半的王国事务被堆到了Thor的案头上。  
第七日厄特加尔下起了入冬来的第一场雪，到傍晚时天空的厚云才散开，透出金黄的阳光落在白茫茫的雪地上，王国的使者匆匆而来，披着不详的黑纱。  
第九日，新王继位，Odinson公爵摄政。  
将先王棺木送入王室墓地的那天，雪花又断断续续地飘起来，铠甲穿在身上冷得和冰一样，无数平民从家中走出，静立在道路两旁送行。  
自此之后的三十年Thor每每回想到那一天，都似乎仍能感觉到棺木压在肩上的重量。  
满头白发的公爵在现任国王成年之后便退回了领地，每年冬天才回去一趟王都，这一年的秋天他提前到了，蹲在国王的墓碑前，唠唠叨叨地说了一些王国的近况。最后他说，他太老了，怕是明年来不了了。  
那夜他梦到Loki还是公爵的时候，他邀请他去阿斯加德小住。  
公爵没有拒绝。  
番外——阿斯加德之夏  
公爵的军队一进入城堡的围墙内，Thor便立即翻身下马大步流星地走进中央的建筑中，侍从们鱼贯上前，为他取下征战的盔甲与披风，送来清凉的泉水和干净柔软的毛巾让领主擦净旅途中的风尘。  
“殿下在哪？”Thor在接任摄政王之后，也唯有每年冬假能短暂地返回领地几天，这一次回来的比较突然，若不是正巧解决了一桩麻烦，也不会在夏季里获得难得的假期。  
“殿下在水宫中。”领头的女官恭敬地回答道。对于被领主从王都偷回来的前国王陛下，为了避讳和隐藏身份，城堡内的守卫和侍从们都会用其还未继位时的爵位来称呼他。  
Thor皱了皱眉，放下手中的毛巾，一边转向楼梯一边问道，“怎么不劝劝他？”  
当然不用问也知道，他们无法改变Loki的决定。  
阿斯加德夏季多雨而炎热，不少人会在住所地下挖掘的储水房间，顺带用作避暑之用。领主的城堡里也有一处这样的居所，阴凉湿润，但不适合前国王陛下久呆。  
Tho走下楼梯，踏上一条石质的廊桥，两边是收集雨水的水池，里面养着一些漂亮的鱼类，在阴影里游动。Thor沿着地下水宫的柱廊向前走去，地下阴凉湿润的空气卷走了身上的暑气，潮湿的地面沾湿了刚换上的软拖鞋。地宫里有寥寥几处开了细细的天窗，漏下来一些光芒作为照明，两侧侍女无声地行礼，Thor挥手示意她们退下，放轻了脚步继续往前，地宫的尽端有一处浴池，引入了地下的泉水，透骨的冰凉。以往的夏季里Thor常在那里游泳，并不陌生。  
所幸的是，前国王陛下并没下水，浴池旁放置了一席软塌，他睡在那儿，披着一身薄薄的长袍，并不是什么华贵的款式与颜色，未染过的，白色的细亚麻布，大概是因为阿斯加德炎热的夏季而剪短了头发，右手搭在腹部，手里还有半卷没有读完的羊皮书册，左手和薄毯一起垂落在地。  
Thor捡起毯子，盖在他身上，这个动作惊醒了Loki，绿色的眼睛猛然睁开，目光警惕而犀利。  
“是我。”Thor沉声安抚。  
“啊，你。”看清眼前的人后，那股警惕劲褪去了，他恢复了慵懒的状态，掀开身上的毯子，搭在软塌尾端，半坐起身，刚刚睡醒的声音低沉微哑。  
“陛下。”Thor托起他的左手，低头亲吻手背，他在水宫里呆太久了，手指冰冷，没有一丝热度，就像当初Thor将他从厄特加尔的王宫中偷出来时一样。  
他的嘴唇顺着指节下滑，细细地亲吻指尖。即使将人带回了阿斯加德，也不过是延缓了分别的时间，他们曾相互猜疑设计，也曾携手合作，是对手，也是朋友，哪怕不曾碰面，却能悉知对方的想法与暗示，他已经习惯每日傍晚信鸽送来王都的密报，关于Loki的一切，都有一种奇怪的掌控欲望，直到潜伏的隐患爆发出来，Thor才赫然意识到，他无法接受如此之快的分别。  
那时前往王都，是抱着必死之心去的，厄特加尔周边的领地都是国王的心腹们，他是悬在国王头上的利刃，是王国里不安定的隐患，Loki领养的旁系血脉中的那个孩子，不过十来岁的年纪，必然不是Thor的对手，Loki在死前做些什么，才是情理之中的结局。  
他想见见他，不是在画像中和密报里，而是触手可及的。提出那个吻几乎是身体的本能反应，诱因大概在他们第一次见面时就种下了，Loki是个美人，他在Thor眼中一直都是。近十年的相识，敌对和携手，让他们互相吸引。他曾完全占有过这幅躯体，野蛮而恶意的，这个错误的开头，断绝了再进一步的希望。  
Loki大概永远也不会接受他这样的人。  
他会容忍你也只是为了约顿海姆，Thor心知肚明。  
“请上楼，陛下，这里对您的身体来说，太过湿冷了。”他不在领地的时间，也没人能制止Loki这种任性的行为。  
“继续。”手指按在Thor的下唇上，前国王命令道。  
Thor有那么一瞬间晃了神，忘了自己要说出口的话语，任由他欺身过来，用嘴唇代替手指。  
“装什么装？”  
这句话像是打开了猛兽的笼子，Thor轻笑一声，单手翻身上榻，将前任国王笼罩在自己的身形之下。  
感觉到身下躯体的僵硬，细密的轻吻落在前国王的脸侧和耳后，缓解紧张。  
“别担心。”  
手从宽阔的衣领探进去，拉开抽带，裸露身躯。四唇相贴，舌尖交缠，这样的景象即使在最美满的睡梦里，也不曾有。  
Loki的手也没空闲住，他被亲吻和爱抚搅得呼吸急促，摸索好几次才解开Thor才换上不久的外袍。  
性器和穴口被粗糙的老茧扫过，带着一种奇特的刺激感，刺痛而酥麻，压抑了许久的情欲猛然爆发出来，和酷暑的天气混合在一起，烧得他有些迷糊燥热。  
王国日常事务繁忙，Loki没那个空闲去寻找情人或者去耽误一个并不熟悉的女子，日常也只是靠内务官们抚慰服侍，以免在公共场合的失礼。  
来到阿斯加德之后，隔离在事务之外，从不适应到现在能坦然享受这份安逸，以及面对内心深处的秘密。  
无可避免的，他被Thor Odinson的才华和能力吸引，但他却恐惧和厌恶着这个人。  
这种情感太过复杂，有时候他恨不得立刻杀了对方，种种利弊衡量之后，Thor却是他无法舍弃的必选项。  
“嗯——”硬起的乳头被照顾到时Loki无可避免地发出一声满意的鼻音，手掌着迷地抚过对方厚实的背肌，坚硬的隆起的肌肉，堪比神祗般的完美。  
人在某个时段来临时，总会有些预感，该做些什么，该到哪里去，像是一种本能。  
本是留给沐浴用的橄榄油此刻派上了用场，微凉的液体倒在下体让Loki情不自禁地打了个哆嗦，立刻又Thor被灼热体温包裹。  
第一根手指挤进体内几乎没有什么不适感，第二根加入后腺体被挤压的尿意才一跳一跳的撞击意识。更多的橄榄油被带进来，这次是温暖的，被手心焐热的温度甚至感觉比肠道更加火热，缓缓地推入，温柔地按压着甬道内壁，阿斯加德的领主不愧是个声名在外的情场老手，Loki几乎分不清楚前端和后穴的快感，哪一个更加强烈了。  
他不知道什么时候抚上了对方的腰胯，揉搓过块块分明的腹肌，继续向下，直到握住那个火热跳动的巨物，撸动着让它变得更加硬挺。  
“嗯……你是要把之前的吻……都补上吗？”好不容易唇舌得到解放，Loki喘息着问道。  
“没错。”Thor简短地回答完，又亲了一口，“还缺很多。”  
几根手指的扩张让后穴松软湿滑，但Thor进入时Loki还是吃痛地轻嘶了一声，不止是因为对方的尺寸，还有曾经的遭遇带来的反射性的僵硬。  
“我可以不进来。”Thor吻着Loki汗湿的额角说。  
“不。”这样的劝说从来都不能改变Loki的决定，他绷紧了大腿挺起腰，扶着对方怒胀的阴茎缓缓地挤入后穴，饱胀和刺痛，硕大的龟头碾过腺体，突然爆发的强烈快感让他瞬间瘫软身体，又及时被强有力的双手握住腰侧，继续推进，一寸寸地撑开肠道，直到两人的下体完全贴合在一起。  
微硬的耻毛贴着撑开的穴口，细微的动静都能带来战栗的扎刺感，肠肉紧紧地包裹着侵入的肉棒，甚至能清晰地感受到上面凸起的青筋。他听见自己像濒死一般急促地低喘着，手脚痉挛发冷。  
体内的东西开始缓慢移动起来，抽出一些再慢慢没入，前端也被握入掌心轻轻揉搓，情欲的热度再次降临在他的身体上，随着后穴里肉体的摩擦变得越来越热，穴内的嫩肉不自主地蠕动，吮吸和挽留侵入的性器，酥麻和不时涌上的快感让他的喘息中带上了低低的呻吟。  
他热得快要融化了，插入体内的性器变得快速而有力，每一次都狠狠地撞击在肠道深处，混合着痛楚的奇异快感，几乎将他完全淹没。  
“啊啊——慢、慢点……”Loki喘息着说。  
“说真的，你的控制欲有点强。”但Thor还是放慢了速度，小幅度地耸动着腰胯，埋头舔吮对方胸膛上嫣红的凸起。  
对于这个指控，Loki不满地轻哼了一声，乳尖被吮吸的刺激让他含住了自己的拇指，企图抑制自己失控的呻吟。半眯的眼睛水蒙蒙的，皮肤透着粉色，耸立的阴茎前端吐着透明的汁液，滴落在小腹上扯出一道银丝。  
但这样的刺激又不足以达到顶峰，几分钟后，他又忍不住要求:“快一些……用力……啊——更深一些……嗯嗯——”  
“遵命。”  
双腿被提起，悬空的腰部让Loki失去重心，紧张地抓住软塌的靠背，又在更加猛烈的冲击中变成胡乱地抓挠，视线都变得模糊，各色的光斑在眼前炸开，组成无规律的图案，肉体的撞击声，双方的喘息声，还有无法抑制的嗯啊声都在远去，心脏快速跳动的鼓动声越来越强，后穴被操得滚烫，敏感处被大力顶撞爆开一波波快感，前端也被掌控在宽大火热的掌心中揉捏，所有的感官都似乎只剩下了强烈的性欲，堵塞在临界点上，猛然爆发。  
射精后的空虚疲惫让Loki稍稍回了些神，还在痉挛和高潮余韵中的身体无法抗拒体内的操弄，只能哑着声音求饶：“嗯——够了——呜——”  
无意识的泪水顺着眼角流下，和潮热的汗水混在一起，浸湿软塌，后穴被抽送带出的汁水让肉体的碰撞带上黏滞的水声，一股热流猛地打上抽搐的内壁，Loki绷直了脚背，已经软下的龟头里又挤出几股浓稠的浊液，Thor退出后好一会儿他才缓过气来。  
吞了几口Thor送至嘴边的茶水润了润干渴的喉咙，顾不上液体顺着未闭合的穴口流出，Loki问道：“谁接手了Farbauti的地盘？”  
“嗯？”用棉布擦拭Loki身体的Thor佯装不知地随意应到，抓着布料的手掌探进Loki的两腿之间。  
Loki一把抓住了他的手腕，虽然还有些微微颤抖和无力，但依然成功地制止了Thor的动作，他的视线逼向Thor，严肃地说：“新王根基未稳，我之前打压了他这么多年，也该起兵造反了。”  
Thor探了一口气，讨饶地吻了吻他的脸颊，叹息着说：“什么都瞒不过你。”  
“已经处理好了，接手的是Stark家族，商业翘楚，下议院的代表之一。”  
见Loki又皱起了眉，Thor伸手将他带入怀中，轻轻按压他的额角，“别想太多，Steve在王都坐镇，我回来几日也要过去了。”  
Loki也不在追究这个问题，使劲地推开贴在自己身上的家伙，有些恼火地埋怨道：“走开点，热。”  
过了一会儿，Thor重新换了一块湿巾回来，才说道：“我要和你一起回厄特加尔。”  
他们对视了好几秒，Thor先转开了视线，Loki没有拆穿他的刻意避让，这次Thor靠过来握住他的手，也没有挣扎。  
说真的，眼角发红像是要哭鼻子的阿斯加德领主也不多见。  
“我真希望我们是兄弟，从小一起玩耍，学习，长大，共同分担责任，破除困境。”平稳了情绪，Thor说。  
这样我们相处的日子才能更久，我不想错过你生命的每一天。  
他没有将后一句说出口。  
“兄弟？”前国王懒洋洋地推开公爵搭在他胸膛上的手掌，拖长了音调说，他的语气毫无疑问是嘲讽的，只是那字正腔圆的王都口音混上了未褪的情欲，听起来暧昧而意味不明。  
Thor的思路止不住地被他带歪到奇怪的地方去：如果是兄弟的话，他们更可能会为王位明争暗斗，他有足够的理由将这个不听话的弟弟秘密囚禁，也许还需要一些温柔的惩罚——  
“你勃起了，哥哥——”节骨分明的手指带着潮湿的热气，顺着大腿滑入两腿之间，覆盖住那团沉甸甸的东西，挑逗地画着圈，那声拖长的哥哥如同一阵电流窜过Thor的脊椎，那些邪恶的画面在他眼前跳动，Loki喘息的，求饶的，哭泣的声音纷纷在他脑子里旋转，一瞬间他就硬得要命。  
“嗷！”  
城堡里工作的侍从们从未听过领主如此失礼的惨叫声，连被偷来的前国王陛下醒来后提着剑满城堡里追杀他时也没有。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来应该是个很长的故事，被我腰斩掉了，直接写了结尾在番外里，阅读愉快。


End file.
